


Could You Not Be Here?

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Forty interrupts you at work to tell you something important.
Relationships: Forty Quinn/Reader, Forty Quinn/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Could You Not Be Here?

You and Joe were discussing the books you wanted to display in the library area of the store when Forty walked in, a proud look settled on his face and excitement filling his eyes. His smile seems to get wider as soon as he spots you in your green apron, and he walks towards you without even noticing his sister’s boyfriend.

“(Y/N)!” His voice quickly interrupts your conversation with Joe, Forty not once caring about that as he looks at you while holding his hands together. “You’re not gonna believe who called me this morning. It was-”

He suddenly seems to realize that Joe is present when the latter rolls his eyes in annoyance, Forty losing his smile and squinting his eyes at him.

“I’m sorry, Joe… but, you see… this is kind of important. So could you…” He makes a weird gesture towards him, a fake smile stretching out his lips. “… like…. Could you not be here? Yeah? Okay, thank you.”

Joe quirks an eyebrow at that. “Actually, Forty, we were working-”

“Did I ask?” Joe gives out a groan at Forty’s question before he walks away with a frustrated expression, Quinn giving him a rather exasperated smile on his way out. “Thank you!”

You playfully roll your eyes at the situation, crossing your arms over your chest. “What is it, Forty?”

His excitement seems to come back in an instant as soon as he hears that you’re interested in what he has to say, the man turning back towards you with a knowing smirk.

“Okay, are you ready? You better be ready because this news is just mind-blowing.” You quirk an eyebrow while still smiling, simply waiting for him to finally tell you what’s going on. “Ready? Ready? Okay… give me a sec’, I need to breathe.”

He breathes in and out a few times, his actions making you chuckle. “Just tell me, Forty.”

“Okay, okay… I’m just gonna tell you.” His lips stretch out onto his cheeks, his excitement too high for him to be able to contain it properly. “They’re gonna turn my script into a thriller series.”

Your eyes widen in less than a few seconds, your mouth opening wide as your arms reach towards him. “Forty! That’s amazing!”

“I know!” He gladly accepts your embrace, the man feeling like he’s flying on a cloud right now. “A whole series! Can you believe it?”

“I believe it.” You free him to give him a proud smile, your eyes sparkling with the same emotion. “I always knew you could do it, Forty.”

He chuckles with a slight hint of embarrassment, not quite being used to hear those words from someone else than his sister.

“Thanks, (Y/N)… oh! Which makes me remember… we gotta celebrate!” He points back and forth between you and himself, his smile widening with each second that passes. “So… dinner tonight? Just you and me? What do you say?”

You giggle, slowly nodding a moment later. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Great!” He claps his hands together and starts walking away. “I’ll pick you up at six!”

You shake your head at him just as Joe walks back with a grumpy expression on his face, Goldberg squinting his eyes at Forty’s back. “What did he tell you?”

Your eyes sweeten. “That’s between us.”

And you truly believe that Forty deserves this upcoming success.


End file.
